


Even if the Sky gets rough

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Genre Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Curse Breaking, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Misunderstandings, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, cursed!Dean, dubcon, sweet and soft but also ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean can’t believe he got cursed again. Only this time it’s a lot worse, because if he can’t find someone to fuck him… well, he dies.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Genre Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600120
Comments: 16
Kudos: 291





	Even if the Sky gets rough

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooho.
> 
> I'm back with a new fic. So this is for the genre bingo I signed up for. (and yes I signed up for like a dozen in 2019 but I still wanna do them, better later than never right?)
> 
> Okay so the prompt is: Angst to fluff 
> 
> and I kinda decided to match it with some fuck or die curse! :D 
> 
> So let's go!

Dean coughs when the smoke finally vanishes, but he still has the feeling his lungs are burning, something isn’t right.

“I told you not to follow me.”

He tries to focus on that voice and open his eyes, but the pain in his stomach gets worse and he grunts quietly, before he bends over. There is a hand on his back, but it’s not Castiel, nor Sammy.

“You will regret that.”

It has to be a woman and Dean takes a deep breath, ignoring how his lungs scream and he stands up again, before he opens his eyes. This time he succeeds. The witch is standing right in front of him. Fog surrounding them both.

Right. The witch.

“What did you do?” Dean tries to say, but it only comes out as a quiet hiss. The witch is smiling, her dark lilac eyes are so much more prominent in the dark. Dean curses quietly, that he went after her alone.

And in the middle of the night. Like a beginner. His Dad taught him better than that.

“So far nothing really. But I have good plans for you.” The Witch’s grin turns so evil, that Dean can’t help but shudder. He hopes she doesn’t see that, but her wink says otherwise. Dean fumbles for his gun.

To his discontent, he doesn’t have the gun in the back of his jeans anymore. The Witch holds the gun up, smiling so proudly. Dean wants to spit in her face.

“Fine, then kill me.” Dean says and even though he really doesn’t want to die, it seems like his life will end here. Nobody knows where he went and he doesn’t have a single weapon on his body anymore.

Sam and Castiel would be so disappointed. 

“I don’t wanna kill you. Well not without hurting you a bit more, hm? How about some torture, you like that?” The Witch is talking more to herself and it annoys Dean to no end. He coughs again and then takes a step closer to her.

“I may be kinky, but I’m out at blood play.” Dean says and he hates himself sometimes, for being so sassy in situations like this. It will make it only hurt more. The Witch looks back to him and then smirks.

Fuck.

“Alright. How about this?” She says and then her hands glow the same lilac her eyes are. The bright light hits Dean right in the chest and he screams in pain, when the curse hits him. 

He doesn’t even know how long it takes, but then she takes her hand down and the glowing stops. Dean falls to his knees, his whole body hurting and he can’t concentrate on anything anymore.

To his embarrassment does his cock perk up.

What the fuck.

The witch walks slowly over to him and for a hot second Dean is afraid what she will do to him, instead she just strokes through his hair, almost softly, Dean tries not to melt into that touch.

Just then she yanks his head up. Her nails almost drilling into his head.

“Now listen to me carefully, Dean Winchester. This curse will start slowly and end bloody, if you want to stop it, you can. I’m not a _monster._ ” She winks again and Dean gasps, when she tugs even more on his hair.

“H-how?” Dean asks quietly, the pain in his stomach getting worse.

“Just let yourself be fucked…”

Dean closes his eyes, the pain is too much and he is out like a light. Barely hearing what the witch says.

  


*

  


“Dean?!”

Dean coughs and leans against the doorway. He hopes he doesn’t look as bad as he feels. He woke up in the forest ages ago and had to walk, almost crawl, back to the motel room. 

“Hiya.” Dean says and then he almost falls over. The pain is still bad, but he started to cough an hour ago and it seems to get worse with each hour. He needs to have sex. While that normally would be nice, Dean wants to do anything but that right now.

“What happened? Sit down!” Sam’s hands are on his shoulders and the pain shoot into his fingertips. Dean groans, but doesn’t say anything, until Sam pushed him on his motel bed. The dust that blows up makes him cough again.

“I got cursed.” Dean says and he tries to be a man about it, but he is sure that he will die and he doesn’t know what to do. Well, no. He knows what he has to do to survive, but he isn’t sure if he can do that.

“Dean what the hell!” 

Sam rarely gets loud like this and Dean looks down to his shoes. He doesn’t even look up when Castiel comes over to him and puts two fingers against Dean’s forehead.

“How could you do this? You went after her? Alone? Dean I thought we had talked about doing stupid things like this!” Sam is still really loud, but Dean doesn’t concentrate on that. Now, the pain slowly goes back a little.

His eyes flutter close and he almost moans. Luckily his cock is still pretty trapped in his jeans and if Castiel and Sam don’t look at his lap, they shouldn’t see it immediately. 

“Dean.” Castiel whispers and Dean nods. Castiel sounds so sad and disappointed and then the angel steps back, Dean’s eyes snap open.

“He is cursed.” Castiel says and Sam groans loudly. Dean feels worse the second Castiel’s hand doesn’t touch him anymore. Sam walks towards the door and then turns back to them. Dean almost holds his hand out so he can touch Castiel again.

“What kind of curse? I need to research it, so I can save my brother’s ass again.” Sam says and he seems angry. Dean knows he just worried though and he knows his next words will make it even worse.

“Fuck or die, basically.” Dean coughs and he hates to see how Sam’s face falls. He can’t say how much he hates this himself, but he knows he would hate it even more if his brother had to face something like this.

“What?” Sam whispers, but Dean looks back to his shoes.

“I know, I’m gonna die for real this time.” Dean says and he can’t help the tears that gather in his eyes. He couldn’t die any worse.

“You will not! Maybe if we go to a bar and…” Sam starts but Dean shakes his head. He sniffles quietly, hoping Sam and Castiel would ignore it.

“I need to be on the receiving end.” Dean whispers and he can hear Sam’s quiet gasp. Castiel doesn’t say anything and that hurts Dean only more. The next seizure is going through his body and Dean groans loudly.

“That’s okay... Dean we still...” Sam doesn’t even finish the sentence. He sounds so hopeless and Dean can’t help the tear that rolls down his cheek.

“It’s okay, Sammy.” Dean says and now Castiel takes a step forward. He puts his whole hand over Dean’s forehead and Dean has to swallow down his moan. He knows exactly why he reacts that way.

“Sam, I need you to get me a few things.” Castiel says and when Dean looks at him, he can see that the angel seems to be very sad as well. Sam nods, almost relieved that at least someone has an idea.

“For a spell?”

“Yeah.” Castiel takes some paper and writes a few things on it. Dean frowns, because he is pretty sure there is no spell. When the list is finished, Sam is out of the door in seconds. Dean tries to take a deep breath but chokes on it.

“Thanks.” Dean whispers and the angel turns back to him.

“For what?”

“Sending him away. So he doesn’t have to see me die.” Dean says, the coughing gets a lot worse again and Dean is almost afraid that at this point he is choking up some blood. Castiel looks angry.

“You won’t die, Dean. I will find a solution.” Castiel says and Dean swallows dryly. He knows the solution. There is only one way he won’t die and… and Dean wishes he could live, heck he even would love the solution, but… not like this.

“Yeah, you gonna fuck me?” Dean snaps and even though in any other situation he would’ve liked that, he shudders at the thought. He is in love with Castiel. Dean is actually aware of that and that is his problem.

Castiel is an angel. And Dean? Dean is _so not_ worthy.

“If you want that.” Castiel says and he sounds so calm, Dean’s head snaps up again. Castiel’s blue eyes watch him carefully and Dean opens his mouth. Before he can say that he doesn’t want that, another seizure shoots through his body.

“F-fuck!” Dean mutters, while he bends over. His stomach feels like it’s ripped into tiny pieces and even while doing that, his cock is still hard. Dean was never this ashamed and he wishes even more he had killed the damn witch.

“Lean back.” 

“What the fuck no!”

Castiel just ignores him and pushes Dean back on the bed. Dean groans a bit that, and he is sure his cheeks are already flushed. Castiel looks down at him and Dean can’t help but wiggle a bit under that gaze.

“Dean, if you truly do not want that, then we can find someone else or… or I will let you go.” Castiel whispers and Dean swears he can almost see some tears in Castiel’s eyes as well.

“I wanna live…” Dean whispers and he hates himself for it. He knows that Castiel isn’t a virgin anymore, after that damn reaper, but he still feels like the worst. He would stain Castiel’s angelic nature.

Just like he always does. Castiel fell because of him, Castiel died because of him. 

“Then it’s okay, Dean. I will take care of you.” Castiel says and he leans closer, so he can put his hand on Dean’s cheek. He carefully strokes over his warm skin and Dean realizes, he is wiping tears away.

“I don’t want to force you.” Dean is kinda proud of himself, that he actually managed to get a whole sentence out, but the pain is getting better, with Castiel touching him like this. Castiel’s smile looks so sad.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m the one who is sorry.” Castiel answers and Dean has to squeeze his eyes shut for a second. Of course, Castiel doesn’t want this, he is only doing this to save Dean. He’s sacrificing himself. 

“Okay, uh, the pain is… is better, when you touch me.” 

Dean wishes he could enjoy this, but the witch took everything away from him. He had always imagined that maybe one day, Castiel would… would fall in love with him as well and then…

“I’ll be careful.” Castiel says and Dean nods a bit. He feels too exhausted already, from all the pain and he is glad, when Castiel opens his flannel button for button. Dean blushes even more, because Castiel doesn’t stop staring into his eyes.

“I trust you.” 

Castiel nods to himself and then he slowly gets Dean out of his flannel and even out of his shirt, Dean has to sit up a bit and the pain gets so bad, that he sees white spots. He groans and Castiel looks more worried than nervous.

“Dean are you sure about this, we can still look for somebody else and…” Castiel starts but Dean hastily shakes his head.

“No… no it has to be you.” Dean whispers and he hopes that is enough. Castiel seems not really convinced, but he opens Dean’s belt anyway. The belt gets tossed away, just like shirt and flannel and Dean’s breath grows harsher.

“It’s okay.”

Dean doesn’t know if Castiel tries to convince himself or Dean, but it doesn’t work. Dean had always wanted this. His heart breaks. He doesn’t know what hurts more.

Dying or living with the knowledge to never have this again.

He lifts his hips, when Castiel had opened his jeans and bites on his lips, so he doesn’t moan, when his dick finally gets some freedom. Castiel gasps quietly, when he sees that Dean is already fully hard.

Dean wants to make a joke, or anything, but the words get stuck in his throat, when Castiel tries to pull the jeans off and his hand strokes over Dean’s dick.

Fuck, this feels so good and that makes it worse.

“Ah.” Dean makes and Castiel doesn’t seem irritated. The jeans are finally off and Dean freezes. He feels humiliated like this. Castiel is even still wearing his trench coat.

As if the angel can read his thoughts, he takes a step back from the bed and takes off his trenchcoat. Dean had thought he would put it over the chair, but he just throws it to the ground, not caring about it.

While Castiel is not as close, Dean’s pain deepens. He tries to ignore it and crawls a bit further onto the bed, so he is now completely laying on it. Castiel is back before he knows it and Dean takes a deep breath.

“It’s okay, relax.” Castiel whispers and then he’s over Dean, carefully kissing Dean’s cheek. Dean tries very hard to concentrate on the sweet touches and not his nasty thoughts.

Castiel kisses down his neck, over his chest and Dean sighs. He’s going to be fine. Castiel would take care of him. His eyes snap open when he Castiel’s mouth covers one of his nipples.

It almost seems like the pain is completely gone.

“Ah ah Cas!” 

Castiel doesn’t answer and Dean is glad for that. The angel focuses on his nipple a bit more and then without any warning, he strokes over Dean’s still covered dick. Dean’s hips lift up, without a warning.

“Fuck!” Dean swears, now biting down on his hand. He shouldn’t show Castiel how much he likes this. Castiel will for sure just want to get this done.

“Does it hurt?” Castiel asks and strokes once more over his cock, before he fucking mouths at his dick through the underwear. Dean is sure that his soul leaves his body. 

“N-no!” Dean gasps, arching his back. The curse finally seems to work into a different direction. The pain is gone, but instead that leaves Dean wanting only more and more. Castiel nods, and Dean sees how his hands shake, when he gets Dean out of his boxer shorts.

That makes Dean feel a bit better, because he is kinda freaking out here. Castiel never saw him naked and while Dean is normally not shy, he is feeling so vulnerable now. 

“Dean.” Castiel whispers and the hunter shudders. He imagines that Castiel sounds so breathless and lovingly. 

“Y-yeah it’s okay.” Dean says and he means it. Castiel puts his hand around Dean’s cock and Dean can’t help but moan again. He doesn’t fuck up into Castiel’s hand like he wants to though.

Castiel’s tongue pokes out of his lips and Dean wishes he could kiss him. But the curse isn’t about kissing, so Dean looks away and onto the ceiling instead. There is a tiny stain on the wall and Dean focuses on that.

Just when he thinks he could come just from this, Castiel’s hand leaves his cock. Dean hates himself for the pitiful whine.

“Just give me a second.” 

Castiel gets up from the bed and Dean almost pouts at that. If he and Castiel would be together, he’d make a show out of it. Bat his eyelashes and pout all cutely to make Castiel come back.

As it is now, he doesn’t do anything but wait.

Castiel throws his tie away first and Dean sits a tiny bit up, so he can watch Castiel undress. Luckily the angel doesn’t look up, because Dean is for sure drooling when he sees Castiel’s chest.

He had seen him shirtless only once. When the reaper had killed him and Dean remembers exactly how he had stroked over Castiel’s chest. How it had felt, even though he hates everything about that memory. 

Castiel gets out of his shoes, socks and pants without any hesitation, but he does pause when he’s standing there only in his underwear. Dean licks his lips, he can clearly see that Castiel is hard.

Maybe that should be a good sign but… then again it’s not that hard to get hard. Get it?

Just as Dean wants to speak up the pain comes back and this time it really hits him so badly, that Dean coughs hard. Castiel looks up, nearly ripping off his underwear and coming back to the bed. 

“Dean?”

Dean only focuses on Castiel’s cock, even though the pain makes him shiver and shake. Castiel’s cock is bigger than his own and Dean has to admit, he is a bit afraid of this. He wishes they could take their time.

Then he remembers, that Castiel will only fuck him because of the curse.

“It hurts more when you don’t touch me.” Dean admits and Castiel sits down on the bed. He holds something in his hands and Dean realizes it’s probably lube. He can’t deny that he is afraid of this part.

He never had sex with a guy before and while he did touch himself down there before… it had never felt as good as most porn stars make it look like.

“I’ll go slowly.” Castiel says, when he opens the lube. Dean goes back to watching the ceiling and he gasps when he feels the first finger against his hole. It opens up under Castiel and Dean whines. It feels so weird.

Castiel slides his finger in and out and Dean is sure he is doing something with his grace to make it hurt a lot less or maybe it’s the curse. Because right now he can’t feel any pain, even his stomach seems fine. 

“So good for me, Dean.” Castiel praises and Dean flushes under those words. Castiel’s free hand strokes over his inner thighs, slowly rubbing over the skin. Dean whimpers again, it feels good.

Because it’s Castiel.

It seems like the angel thinks he is ready for more and adds a second finger. Dean gasps when two fingers split him open. It burns a bit but it’s not as bad as when Dean does it himself. 

“C-Cas.” Dean whispers. Castiel doesn’t answer.

The angel focuses on his task. Slowly opening Dean up, his other hand wandering up to Dean’s dick that is still so hard. Dean feels overwhelmed. Maybe he will die either way? That would be a nice way to go.

“More?” Dean asks quietly and he kinda hopes Castiel doesn’t even hear it. But when he looks up, he sees that Castiel smiles at him.

“Of course baby.” Castiel whispers and Dean laughs hoarsely. This feels like too much and he can’t help the tears that gather in his eyes. This is… how he always had imagined it. 

Castiel doesn’t seem to realize what he is doing to Dean. Instead he pushes his finger deeper in and Dean jerks, when he hits a certain spot inside him. 

“Ah fuck yes!” 

This feels almost like flying (not the bad kind of flying) and Dean moans so loudly. This time he doesn’t really care about it. This feels too good. He is surprised that he doesn’t come, his cock twitching against his skin, leaving a trail of precome. 

“Does that feel good, Dean?”

Dean can only nod, before he bites on his hand again, when Castiel pushes his fingers into him again and again. Dean is not ashamed to say that he pushes back on the angels fingers, trying to find the spot again.

Just then another pain shoots through him.

“Dean?!”

Dean’s whole body seizes and Castiel pulls his fingers out. Dean coughs a lot more, before he lays back down.

“C-Cas, please I need you.” Dean coughs. He had said those words before. And he knows exactly what they mean. Castiel doesn’t.

“Okay uhm, you sure I stretched you enough?” Castiel asks and Dean whines loudly. His insides are on fire, so he doesn’t care at all. Castiel seems to take that as a ‘yes’ and finally he takes his own cock into his hand and positions himself. 

Dean swallows. 

Castiel looks down at his own cock and carefully guides it towards Dean’s hole. Dean is glad that he doesn’t want to have Dean on his stomach, because he wants to see Castiel’s face, when they do this.

He wants to imagine that they do it only out of love.

Dean gasps, when Castiel pushes into him. He’s doing it slow and Dean relaxes, the pain leaving again. Castiel is groaning himself for the first time and Dean has to say he loves that sound.

He wants to hear it again.

“C-come on, Cas.” Dean says and Castiel smiles when he looks up. His cock is halfway in at that point and Dean wants _more._

Castiel doesn’t let him wait, he thrusts fully inside Dean, making them both moan. Dean is pretty sure that his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Ah Dean, fuck.” 

Dean would laugh if he wasn’t busy dying. This feels way too good, but it’s also way too much and he doesn’t know what to do. He wishes he could have this again, but he knows after this… he would probably have to leave.

He could never look Castiel into the eye again.

“Please.” Dean whispers, Castiel is not even moving right now. Dean holds up a hand and he presses it against Castiel’s cheek. Castiel smiles softly, before he turns his head a bit, so he can kiss the palm of Dean’s hand.

Dean tears up again.

“I’m here, Dean.” Castiel whispers and he carefully moves his hips. Dean gasps and lets his hand fall back down. 

He doesn’t want to cry, so he focuses on Castiel’s movements. Castiel fucks him so slowly and so careful, almost as if Dean is something precious. Dean whimpers. He can’t cry.

“You’re being so good for me, Dean. Ah you’re so tight and warm.” 

Dean doesn’t answer, instead he lets Castiel do what he wants. And it seems like Castiel wants, he gets a bit faster with every thrust. Dean groans louder, he can’t keep the noises in. 

Normally Dean is not that loud in bed and if then not in this embarrassing way, but Castiel’s cock feels way too good in him. Castiel speeds up even more and Dean throws his head back.

“Harder Cas!” 

He hadn’t meant to say it, but he doesn’t want to take it back either. Castiel hits his prostate again and Dean moans his angel’s name again and again. This feels so much better than anything Dean ever did.

“Yeah. So sweet Dean, you look so stunning filled with my cock.” 

Dean doesn’t know when the angel learned dirty talk, but he would for sure not complain about it. Castiel groans again and then he leans down, Dean thinks for a hot second he will kiss him.

He does, but only Dean’s shoulder.

Castiel’s thrusts grow slower again but Dean doesn’t say anything. Castiel is so gentle with him and while Dean doesn’t want to admit that, he likes it. Castiel makes him feel so special. 

“Mhhm feels so good. So tight, so beautiful. I’m sure everyone would love to have you.” Castiel mumbles against Dean’s skin and this time the tears fall down Dean’s cheeks. 

Maybe he isn’t as special as he had thought for Castiel. This is just for the curse. Dean whimpers again and he hopes Castiel thinks it’s from his pleasure. Too bad the angel looks up and sees his tears.

“S-sorry.” Dean whispers and hopes this time Castiel understands. He’s sorry that he got himself cursed. Sorry that Castiel has to do this.

“Oh.” Castiel says and he seems to snap out of his relaxed state. Instead he gets up on his arms again, looking sad.

“I’m sorry Dean. You are just so beautiful, your soul is reaching out to me.” Castiel says and Dean blushes even more. Shit! His damn soul will probably reveal his feelings for the angel.

“‘s okay, Cas.” Dean whispers back and Castiel uses that moment to hit Dean’s prostate again. Castiel doesn’t start to talk dirty again and that makes Dean a bit sad, but Castiel fucks him tender, slowly and oh so good.

Dean wants this to never end and at the same time he hopes it’s over soon, so he can lick his wounds in private.

At least the pain is completely gone at this point, so the curse should be broken at least. Small wins.

“You close?” Castiel whispers, while the next tears are falling down Dean’s cheeks.

“Y-yeah. Need you to come inside me.” Dean answers and Castiel puts his hand around Dean’s cock again. Dean whimpers and this time tries to fuck up into it. Castiel fucks him even deeper and that’s it.

“D-Dean!” 

Before Dean can even register that Castiel is coming, the angel leans properly over him and kisses Dean. Dean opens his mouth without a second thought, letting Castiel kiss him deep and hot.

He sobs into the kiss when he comes all over himself just a second later. Castiel gasps for air and then lets himself sink down on Dean. 

For a moment they both just lay like this, before Castiel pulls out - Dean makes a face - and then rolls over. Dean tries to get his breathing under control. He doesn’t know how long he looks at the stain at the ceiling again.

But when he finally found the courage to look over to Castiel, he sees that the angel is asleep. Dean almost snorts. 

This is the first time he sees him sleeping since he was human but… maybe Castiel doesn’t know how to handle the situation either and pretends to be asleep?

At least even with Castiel not touching him the pain doesn’t come back. So the curse is broken. At least something had worked out.

Dean sits up and tries to gather his thoughts.

This wasn’t real. It was just for the curse. Dean wipes over his wet cheeks, carefully not to make a sound. Castiel would never love him, as much as Dean loves him.

Dean quietly gets up, gets dressed and leaves, before Sam comes back.

He looks back to the bed. 

He wishes he could stay, but his heart is broken enough as it is.

  


*

  


“Oh fuck.”

Castiel looks up from his book, when Sam groans frustrated and then promptly smacks his head on the desk.

“Sam?”

For a few minutes nothing happens and just as Castiel wants to say his name again, Sam looks up and the he rips out a page of the book he was reading. Castiel frowns, because normally Sam is really careful with books.

Sam’s eyes are red rimmed, since Dean left, but now he smiles a bit.

Castiel takes the page and looks over his. Alone the title of the page, makes him shudder. That’s why Dean left. 

_-True Love Curse-_

Castiel’s eyes scan over the page and his heart squeezes painfully. Dean had left, because he had thought his love was… what? Unrequited? 

“I need to find Dean.” Castiel says and he closes his eyes, concentrating on Dean’s location. While Dean hid himself with angel warding, they still have the profound bond and Castiel is able to find him like this. 

He had looked over Dean, had seen all the tears and done nothing. He had thought Dean was hating him, for what he had done. That Dean was ashamed and angry and… Castiel swallows. That’s why he hasn’t visited him and maybe too… wallowed in his own sadness.

But Dean is heartbroken.

“Dean.”

Castiel sounds out of breath when he lands in the tiny motel room. It looks so wrong to find Dean here. There is only one small bed, where the hunter is curled up on. Dean hastily sits up and turns to him.

“Cas…” Dean’s voice is almost gone and he looks so hurt. Castiel’s heart breaks all over again and he hastily walks through the room. He has to be close to Dean again. 

Dean even holds his hands out.

Castiel sits on the bed and holds Dean close. The hunter hides his face against Castiel’s neck, his shoulders shaking. Castiel doesn’t know what to do. While he is glad that Dean finally threw away his mask of anger and distrust, it hurts him to see Dean like this.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. So so sorry.” Dean whispers again and again, no matter how long Castiel strokes over his back. Dean doesn’t calm down and then Castiel puts one hand under Dean’s chin and makes him look up.

Dean looks so much younger like this. His green eyes so vibrant and bright from his tears. The skin splattered with red, the mouth a tiny bit open. Castiel kisses him. He just _has to._

Dean’s lips open so wonderfully up under his once more and Castiel almost snorts, because all he can think about is, hearing the angels sing. Castiel closes his eyes and focuses back on Dean. On his taste, on his warm skin. 

“Don’t be sorry for loving me.” Castiel whispers between kisses and Dean’s eyes flutter back open. He looks so disbelieving. 

“I - what?… I-I don’t understand…” Dean stutters and Castiel just presses another kiss on his full lips. 

“Sam found your curse in the book of the Damned. You should’ve told me, that it was a love curse, not a fuck or die curse, Dean.” Castiel says and Dean, still pressed against Castiel, looks down to his hands.

“She said I would die, if I don’t let myself be fucked by… _the one I’m in love with_.” Dean says and Castiel nods. He can’t help his smile, because Dean said it. Sam was right, the book was right.

“Y-you kissed me.” Dean says and he touches his lips. Sometimes his hunter is a bit slow, but Castiel doesn’t care about that. Dean is the most intelligent person he knows, unless it’s about feelings, then he can be a bit dense.

“And I would’ve done that the next morning, too, if you hadn’t run away and told me the truth.” Castiel answers and Dean’s eyes widen.

“Y-Yeah?” Dean asks and he tries to be his usually cheeky self. It comes out like a whispers, so hopefully but still so unsure. 

Castiel has the sudden urge to smite everyone who ever hurt this wonderful man. 

“Dean. I love you. You always had me.” Castiel, slowly while he looks into Dean’s eyes. Dean seems speechless and Castiel chuckles. He hates that the witch put that curse on Dean, it had bought him so much pain.

But he can’t regret this moment. Only the way towards it.

“Really?” Dean asks, not flirty, not confident. Broken and quiet and Castiel’s chest hurts when he sees a new tear falling down Dean’s cheek. He leans closer and kisses it away, almost licking over Dean’s salty skin.

“Right from the start.” Castiel finally says and Dean’s smile is breathtaking, you know, if Castiel would actually need to breath.

“Say it.” Dean whispers, he still seems wary.

“I love you, Dean.” Castiel says and this time he is the one being kissed. Not that he minds it at all. He kisses Dean back, until Dean giggles. And if that isn’t the nicest sound Castiel ever heard.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean whispers, still against Castiel’s lips.

Oh. Castiel was wrong, because this is the best thing he ever heard. So he pushes Dean on the bed and smiles.

He would not let him run away again. Ever. 

Dean wiggles a bit, smiling up at him. Well, seems like he doesn’t want to run anyway. Castiel draps himself over Dean and kisses the cheeky grin of his face.

“Come on Cas, show me, make _love_ to me. Again.”

Ohhh. Castiel would. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
